Behind The Scenes
by 100smiles
Summary: AU. College. Byakuran is the most loved and popular guy from school, a great personality with a bright smile to go with it, but what's really behind his charming persona? Shoichi, shy and quiet, slowly learns of the troubled side of Mr.Amazing.


**Warnings**: Rated M, for swearing and boyxboy.

**Disclaimer:**I sadly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Pairing:**Byakuran/Irie 10051

**A/N: **Here is prologue! Hahaa! Well I have to say, this is my very first fanfic I have ever written, so if it sucks I apologize. I just wanted to give this a shot and see if I can actually produce a story. :D

**Remember: **_Italics mean flashbacks, and inner thoughts. ;D_

The music was so loud; he could feel the base hitting the very core of his body. The room around was in slow motion, he would focus on a face but quickly scan for a new one. He stumbled a bit when someone bumped into him yelling at the top of his lungs with his hands on a girl's hips. He stared at the ground for a second, before quickly looking up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the new face in front of him.

He had never been drunk, he heard it was fun and that you're all loose and become really outgoing; but for Shoichi, it was almost unbearable. He couldn't see straight, everyone and everything around him was so unclear. The music was so loud, people wouldn't stop bumping into him, there was so much yelling, Shouichi began to get even dizzier.

He felt as if his body was going to fall over, he felt his legs get weak as his head began to spin. He stumbled forward and would have fallen, if a hand wouldn't have caught him by the arm and pulled him out of the rabid crowd.

Shoichi looked up at the one who had saved him from the insane crowd.

"Damn Sho-Chan! You're way too drunk to be in the middle of everyone dancing!" a familiar voice said to Shoichi in a worried high pitched tone.

Shoichi let out a small laugh and leaned against his friend for support. Shoichi never drank; in fact it was his first time even being around alcohol! Shoichi laughed at himself, his cheeks flushed a soft pink, and though his face heated up from embarrassment his body was relieved of the intense heat from the crowd. Shoichi instinctively wrapped his arm around the other body for support, the two walked together over to the only safe place in the house, the couch.

"You know Sho-Chan! I'm surprised you drank so much!" his friend plopped themselves down on the couch, his arm still around Shoichi's shoulders, "You're too nice I think."

"Hm. Thanks for the rescue," Shoichi mumbled as he rested his face in his left hand, his right hand and arm was a little occupied holding onto his friend's side.

"No problem, after all I'm not nearly as drunk as you right now," the voice chimed in Shoichi's ear. He felt so close to him; Shoichi's cheeks still held a soft shade of pink, which only got deeper in color when he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Byakuran," Shoichi quietly said the name of the man sitting next to him in the softest voice possible. The only response he received was a "huh?" and a noticeable change in position of his friend's body.

Shoichi then remembered how much he actually drank now, when he first arrived he was told that if you were to take a shot it would relieve all the anxiety and awkwardness he felt.

_Byakuran, who he had came with to the party, was greeted by a crowd of people shouting his name, and Shoichi in a way really envied Byakuran's popularity and adoration. Byakuran left his friend's side for a second to go talk to someone in the kitchen; smiling brightly at everyone he passed by. In that moment Shoichi heard a voice called his name. Shoichi's eyes left the crowd by the kitchen and looked over at a guy waving; he was standing by a small wide table with bottles and cups lined up neatly. A smile and a wave made Shoichi nervously walk over to the mysterious guy, and before he could even say a word the other man, the man held up a tiny glass. Shoichi looked at the glass, and only after the man nudged the glass towards him did Shoichi take it. He took a look at the tiny glass of whatever was handed to him, from someone who looked familiar but Shoichi wasn't sure of his name._

"_What is it?" Shoichi asked as he lightly shook the tiny drink. _

"_It's a shot! Just take it, it'll make you feel a lot better, I can tell you're nervous," the man said. Shoichi looked at his face; he was tall and had jet black hair. He didn't look mean, but the smile he held wasn't all convincing of his kindness he was currently showing. "Just drink it," the man said laughing a bit._

_Shoichi put the tiny glass to his mouth, the smell of whatever was in it almost made him gag. It burned his nose he held it away from his face. _

"_Aww, come on Irie it's not too bad. You get use to it in time," the familiar looking guy said putting his hand on Shoichi's shoulder, smiled and then walked away and disappeared into a small crowd of people. _

"_I think that guy is in my physics class, but I can't remember his name..." Shoichi thought to himself before glancing back down at the glass full of disgusting smelling liquid. Shoichi figured if it will make him calm he would try it just once. So he held his breath and drank the entire fill of the glass. _

_Shoichi snapped his eyes closed, turned his head to the side and held the glass away from his face. "That's horrible!" Shoichi said out loud this time. He slammed the empty drink onto the table, the sudden loud bang made a few heads turned and then a small shout was heard, "Yeeah Irie!". Shoichi looked up but didn't see who said his name, he figured it was the familiar looking guy from his physics class.. He thinks. The turned heads merely smiled and turned back around to continue their previous conversation, Shoichi looked back down at the bottles that were lined up, but his gaze didn't last long. A tap on Shoichi's shoulder made him turn around; it was Byakuran who of course held his same old smile. Except, his smile never really got old, it was nice and refreshing for Shoichi._

"_So Sho-Chan, wanna take a shot with me?" Byakuran's smile got even bigger, and before Shoichi could answer Byakuran turned and grabbed one of the bottles and another shot glass to match the other already out. _

"_Umm, well.. I already had one so," Shoichi trailed off of his sentence._

"_Aww, come on Sho-Chan, just one!" Byakuran's voice sounded so sincere and pleading, Shoichi had no choice._

"_Just one," he finally gave in. When he looked up at the white haired man standing to the side of him, he took the glass in his hand and wondered how he even poured everything so fast! Shoichi turned to face the other man directly, "Cheers Sho-Chan!" Byakuran clanked the glass together and immediately drank the entire thing. Shoichi looked at his and again held his breath and forced the contents into his mouth. He had the same reaction as last time, but this time his ears heard laughter._

"_You're face is too cute Sho-Chan," Byakuran took the shot glass out of Shoichi's hand and placed them both back onto the table, and quickly turned back to his friend. "Well then! Lets get started!" Byakuran started to shove Shoichi into a crowd of people. The closer he got, the louder the music seemed to get._

_It wasn't long before Byakuran started introducing the socially awkward kid to all of his friends, who in turn would either shake his hand or shake his hand and offer some of the contents of their drink to him saying something on the line of, "To new friends!" _

_Before he knew it, it had been about two hours since he first got there. To Shoichi it felt like he had met everyone in the entire house, every room he walked into with Byakuran someone would shout his name and give him a hug or do a little handshake; and since Shoichi was there with Byakuran everyone was very open and friendly towards him. They would offer drinks, want to take shots, or ask if he was new since they never saw him at school. Of course, Shoichi couldn't say no and would take a drink of everyone's mystery beverage that was offered, would take a shot with everyone who wanted to take one, and would tell people he's been going to the same school for a year now._

_Again, before he knew it, he was in a crowd with people dancing. Shoichi couldn't quite remember how he got into the crowd, but when he realized he was dancing with a petit girl, he got embarrassed and started to walk off. His head was light, and the bass from music pouring out of the speaker wasn't helping. He had no idea when he separated from Byakuran, or how he even got there. His arm was suddenly grabbed by a small hand, he looked down to find a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, and she asked where he was going with a smile. Shoichi could barely hear her from the loud music, but still bluntly said, "Bathroom," and continued to make his way out of the crowd._

_When Shoichi saw the couch, he walked straight for it. Everyone was dancing in what looked like a separate room, and through an open door way was the safety of the couch. But of course, luck would have it, someone ran into him yelling at the top of his lungs walking with some girl he had by the hips. They were both yelling, in fact everyone was yelling and laughing. It was stuffy in the room, and Shoichi's head started to spin he looked at the ground for mental support and then looked up to focus on another face. _

_He couldn't focus, he started to feel heavy and right before he was about to topple over a hand caught him by the arm and started to pull him the opposite direction he was facing._

_That's when a miracle happened, a familiar voice chimed in his ears. "Damn Sho-Chan! You're way too drunk to be in the middle of everyone dancing!" the familiar voice said to Shoichi in a worried high pitched tone. Eventually they made their way back to the couch; Shoichi sat down on the couch his head spinning so fast it was unbearable._

"_You're too nice I think." Was all he really caught when Byakuran spoke._

"_Hm. Thanks for the rescue," Shoichi mumbled as he rested his face in his left hand, his right hand and arm was a little occupied holding onto his friend's side. _

"_No problem, after all I'm not nearly as drunk as you right now," the voice chimed in Shoichi's ear. He felt so close to him; Shoichi's cheeks still held a soft shade of pink, which only got deeper in color when he tried to gather his thoughts. _

"_Byakuran,"_

"Huh?" Byakuran asked as he shifted his body a little to hear his friend better.

"Thanks," was all he heard from Shoichi, Byakuran let out a laugh and tightened his arm that was around Shoichi's shoulder "No problem!"

Shoichi grew quiet, and then suddenly fell against Byakuran's shoulder, the hand that gripped Byakuran's side fell to the couch and the body connected went limp.

"Sho-Chan?" Byakuran asked in a curious voice, he leaned forward a bit to see his friend's face. A soft color of pink appeared on the white haired man's face; he chuckled and sat back against the couch.

"Sho-Chan really is cute," Byakuran said out loud to himself with a bright smile.


End file.
